Just A Girl
by roseypoo97
Summary: Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel have all grown up in the lab. But, when Max is faced with Fang she has no idea how to do anything. Then, after Fang moves in with her all things get out of hand...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am only going to say this once...I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. JAMES PATTERSON HAS ALL RIGHTS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT. **

**This is my first Maximum Ride Fan Fiction. If you have questions, review. Please tell me what you think! Also, I know that Max and them are supposed to hate the white coats and stuff but i figured that no one else is going to switch it around. So, I know that it might not work out but just bear with me. **

"Gazzy! Iggy!" I screamed.

"On it!" Ig said.

"Max, behind you!" Fang screamed at me. I round house kicked an Eraser sending it falling down toward the pasture below us. I managed to turn around a beat up the Eraser behind me before he could even touch me. Next thing I knew, a huge explosion took care of the rest of the Erasers.

"Aha!" Angel said. "Take that!" I had to laugh. I sighed out of breath, "What is that, the 7th time this week?" Fang suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "These scientists really have to step up their game." He grinned.

The room suddenly went back to normal; the pasture melted away as the lab and white coats came back. A voice came through the speaker, "Great job, guys!" I took off my simulator glasses and set them on the table next to us. "That's all for today! See you guys tomorrow!" I glanced at Fang. Tonight was the big night. We were going on our first date. It took him months just to ask me and it was finally here.

As I was walking out of the lab to get my stuff, Nudge and Angel came up to me. "What are you going to wear on your date tonight?" Nudge asked. I sighed, "I don't know." Unlike me, Nudge cared about things like makeup and outfits. "What do you mean you don't know?" Angel practically spit in my face. "You have been waiting for Fang to ask you out for months yet, you don't know what you are wearing!" I shook my head and started to pick up my coat and put on my gloves and hat. "I am sorry, Angel. I don't." Nudge and Angel looked at each other. "We are coming over tonight. Be there around 5." Nudge told me. I wasn't going to argue with her so I just nodded. "Whatever…" They smiled then left the room to catch Gazzy and Iggy before they left. Just like every other day; Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel all fly home together to their house they all share.

I grabbed my bag and headed out to the hallway. My shoes squeaked on the linoleum floor. I wanted to talk to Anne before I left. She is like a mother to me. I knocked on her door, she looked up from the big pile of paper work in front of her and smiled as she set her reading glasses down, "Max, come in!" I set my bag down and sat in the big comfy chair that sits in front of her desk. "Hey, I need some advice." She folded her hands on her desk, "Shoot." I love Anne. She always had time to listen to me. She knew every little thing about me. When I was younger, I remember always coming in here and talking with her for hours. That was when I still lived here of course. Now, I have my own place about 30 minutes away from here…by flight. About 2 hours by car. "Fang and I are going on our first date tonight." I reached over to grab some butterscotch candy sitting on her desk. "I knew this was going to happen someday. Considering I am the only one who will tell you this, I am going to have to. Remember, drinking isn't good, yadda, yadda, yadda…" I laughed and she kept going, "Sex is bad. If you have sex, wear a condom. You know the deal. I know you have watched those videos the lab junkies have to show you." She pulled out her top drawer and threw me a condom. I just about cracked up laughing, and then tried to say, "I guess I know where to go if I ever run out!" But, it came out as more of a laugh.

Once I calmed down she asked, "So what did you need?" She came over and sat on the other chair next to me. I looked at her, "I have been waiting for months for him to ask me out on a date and when he finally did, I jumped at the chance, but now I am not sure. I mean, it is not as easy as I thought it would be. You have to have the right outfit, the right makeup, the right attitude… It is not like coming to the lab every day. They don't prepare you for this kind of stuff!" I sighed. "First date jitters, everyone goes through them. Just be yourself." She started rubbing my back, "Plus, I am sure Nudge and Angel can help you find the right outfit." I handed her back the condom, "I don't think I will need this. Thank you!" She smiled, "No problem." She went back to her desk. I picked up my bag and was heading out the door when she shouted, "Don't forget, tomorrow you don't have to come in until noon." "Okay!"

I checked my watch; 2:30. That gave me 2 ½ hours before Nudge and Angel were going to meet me at my apartment. I pulled out my wallet; $67 and some odd change. That would give me enough money to get a new top for tonight and maybe a pair of jeans. JcPenny was 15 minutes away from here by car and it is too risky to fly. I ran to my room here at Head Quarters and grabbed the keys to my Impala I kept here. I rarely ever used the car, but I invested in one for reasons like this. My room here was the room I spent my years growing up in. After you hit a certain age, physically and mentally, you could move out and still keep your room if they had enough space. The older you are, the faster your room goes. I was the second to move out. First was Fang. I decided to move out 2 months after Fang did. He said he moved out because he was tired of curfew and the rules and stuff. I moved out because of the same reasons. Plus, once you move out you get checks for coming in and having them test your strengths and stuff like that. The money goes toward your living cost. If you ever miss a session, they come to your house and find out the reason why you were not there. If they find out you ditched, you get dragged back to HQ (head quarters).

By the time I got to JCP, I decided that I needed to get a shirt first because I had a pair of jeans I could wear. I walked into the store listening to the music they played that I never heard of before. I did not know where the ladies section was so I ended up walking through the men section only to find Fang and Iggy there! I quickly hid behind one of the racks. Omigosh, it really was them! Iggy held out a white shirt with a light blue tie on the front. "What about this?" I could hear him ask. Fang just looked at him, "Not my style. The only reason you held that up was because you could see it…I go for more dark colors." Iggy looked disappointed. "Hey, what if you wore a dark shirt with white tie? Then, you could get some black pants to go with it." I could see the relief in Fang's eyes as he said, "Okay, let's hurry up." I was freaking out! I can't wear jeans now! He is getting all dressed up and I was planning on wearing jeans.

I reached into my pocket and clicked my speed dial. "Hello?"

"Nudge, it is Max. I need some serious help. I am at JCP and I just overheard Fang and Iggy pick out what Fang was going to wear and I am freaking out!"

"You are in JCP?"

"Yea, I wanted to pick up a nice top for our date and was going to maybe find some jeans, but I don't know what to do now because Fang is going to wear a tie! A TIE!"

"Okay, calm down. Pick out some clothes and I will be there in 20 minutes to help you. Whatever you do, do not let Fang see you."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

I took a deep breath and stood up and started to walk away. It took me 10 minutes to find the ladies section and I started looking through tops when I heard some whispering. "Dude, that's her!" "No, I couldn't have figured that out!" I turned around just in time to see Fang and Iggy doing exactly what I did earlier. Except, they were crouched down near the bras. I decided to embarrass them and started walking toward the bra section…I could always use a new one.

I started looking at some bras that were a couple racks away and picked out a black one with lace on the sides. It would work for my decoy and it looked decent enough I might buy it. I walked up behind them and tapped Iggy's hand 3 times. He seemed to know what I was talking about because he automatically took Fang the other direction and said, "Let's just pay and forget that ever happened." I felt pretty smug with myself until a little voice popped in my head.

_That was me, Max. _

Angel! I turned around to find Nudge and Angel standing in front of me. "I thought I told you _not_ to let Fang see you." I desperately looked around to try to find a shirt that would get me out of this conversation. "Nice Bra." Angel added. Nudge held up a shirt. My eyes lit up. It was perfect! It was a long sleeve shirt that was striped white and green and had the little buttons for cleavage. I grinned. "Thank you so much!" Nudge just sighed, "I was hoping to get some house work done before Gazzy blew up the place, but I don't think that will happen today." Then she laughed and smiled, "And go ahead and wear your dark jeans." She and Angel started to walk away when I saw them…the most beautiful pair of jeans in history. They were a light and had rips in them at random places…not to many, but just enough. I picked my size and headed toward the cash register.

_DING DONG! _ Oh god, he is here. I still had a couple more curls to go. I ran out into the living room and opened the door. "Hey." He said. "Hi, um, I am almost done. Could you give me a couple minutes?" "Sure." I opened to door more to let him in. I still had Chinese sitting out from lunch that afternoon. "Sorry for the mess." He smiled. "My place doesn't look any better." I went back upstairs and finished my hair. I felt satisfied. I threw on my jeans and my shirt and went downstairs. (Don't get me wrong, I had clothes on when I let Fang in…)

"Wow," he said. "You look…beautiful." I smirked, "Ya think? I just picked this outfit out this afternoon at JCP. You would know, you were there."

"You saw me?" He asked. I laughed, "Not only did I see you, but I watched you pick out your outfit; black shirt, white tie, and black pants. I think you should have gone with the white shirt and light blue tie. It would have made you look different."

"Ya think?" He retorted. I looked at him with a straight face, "Yes," I broke and started laughing, "No, no…I think you did just fine." I went over and fixed his collar. "Am I too underdressed?" I asked. "No, you look great." I grabbed my coat and headed to the door. He opened the door for me, "Ladies first."

Half of me wanted to retort back at him, "Then what are you waiting for?", but I decided to just smile and go ahead. As we were walking down the hall, my neighbor, Mrs. Grench, came out into the hallway. "Well, hello my darling, who is this handsome man you are taking out?" Mrs. Grench is like your cookie-cutter grandmother. She is always either home, the grocer down the street, or at her knitting classes. Every once in a while she will go out for her book club that meets once a month, but usually the book club comes to her house. "Mrs. Grench, this is Fang; Fang, Mrs. Grench."

"Fang? That is a funny name. Now you be good to Max here. She is a sweet young lady who deserves a young man like yourself." I sighed, "Mrs. Grench…" She kept going, "Now, don't interrupt me, Max. I am just trying to help you here." Fang interrupted her, "It's okay, Mrs. Grench. Don't worry; I will take good care of her." She smiled then turned around and went inside, but not before saying, "Humph, I guess so."

Once she shut her door, I turned to Fang. "I am sorry. She likes to keep an eye on everyone in the building." He laughed. "It is fine. I have _someone_ like that in my building, except younger." I asked, "What do you mean?" He shook his head, "Never mind. We should get going." I nodded, unsure. "Okay. So where are we going?" He grinned, "You'll see." I stopped, "Wait, are we going to have to fly?" He winked as he held the door open for me, "Just a little."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I have been busy since school just started back up from break on Monday. I figured I will try to update every week, but if I don't check my Twilight Story Author's Notes. If it gets too hard to post on each story every week then I will update each story every other (Like, Week 1: Maximum Ride, Week 2: Twilight, Week 3: Maximum Ride, etc.) **

I took a deep breath. Fang really did pick out a beautiful place for a date. We were sitting in a cave with a ledge, looking out to see the beautiful mountains in the winter time. It is a little cold, although. Actually, more like a _lot_ cold. "How do you like it?" I took a good look at him. His hair looked like he was going for the Bieber look. His deep eyes made me want to melt and…GOSH I AM FREEZING! "It's really pretty and _cold._"

He laughed. "Yea, when I first picked out this spot, it was warmer. I never really thought about the whole 'winter' thing." Warmer? It has been cold ever since he asked me out! In fact, it has been cold for at least 2-3 weeks before he did. "Warmer? You mean you had this place picked out for a while?" He stood up and kicked a rock over the ledge, "This is kind of embarrassing…" I stood up and walked over to him. I thought about maybe hugging him to get warmer, but that would make this moment even more awkward. We stood there looking over the ledge at the mountain. Our dinner remains, if there were any, were in a mess behind us. I was shivering. "Oh, I think it's cute."

"What do you mean?" He asked. "I think it is cute how you already knew where you wanted to take me. Plus, it is just the two of us. We aren't in some crowded restaurant or anything like that." He turned to face me and stepped closer to me. He was so close I could hear his heart beat... oh, that is mine. "You cold?" He whispered. "No." I lied. "Hm, then why are you shivering?" Crap. "Uh…" He rolled his head back and laughed. "I can fix that." He said, still whispering. "What? You have a space heater in your back pocket?" I whispered. He laughed some more. His laugh was sexy. "Even better." He pulled me into him and started dancing. I leaned against him. He was so warm.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever back. _

"Uh, are you singing Katy Perry?" I looked up. He started blushing, "Maybe…" I laughed hysterically. "I am sorry," I managed to spat out. After that little episode, we danced the night away…literally.

"Good Morning..."

"!"

"Calm down, it just me."

"What the hell are you doing here!" Fang is in my living room! WTF!

"Uh...I was convicted."

"What?"

"Apparently, I didn't pay my rent and ya, so now I am here."

"Why didn't you just ask to stay last night?"

"I didn't know until I got home."

"So you broke into my house and slept on my couch?"

"Well, you left your door unlocked."

I rolled my eyes. I quickly picked up most of the things he brought and set them outside in the hall. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Get out. We are going to do this the right way." He looked puzzled, "Get out, knock on my door, and ask!" He had his 'light bulb' moment and went outside.

I sighed and went back into the kitchen. I still had my pajamas on and haven't even brushed my teeth. _Knock Knock. _I debated whether I should actually let him stay or not. Of course not! He wasn't going to stay at my house! _Knock Knock. _I walked to the door and opened it… "Yes?" He sighed and said, "I was evicted so can I please stay at your house?" I looked at him, "Nope." I tried to close the door, but he stopped me. "Please. Just let me stay a week. If I am not out by then, you can kick me out." "Can't you go back to HQ?" I asked. "No, my room is already gone."I looked into his eyes; His dark eyes that made me want to melt. "Fine. But, you get the couch." He picked his stuff back up and carried inside. I turned to go into my bedroom to get ready, but he stopped me. "Hey, thank you." I smiled, "No problem. You only have a week."

"How was it? Did you kiss him? Did he like your outfit? Where did he take you? Was it romantic?" Nudge caught me when I was walking into the lab. "It was…spectacular. No, yes, a cave, and very." She looked appalled, "He took you to a cave?"

"Yes! It was way more romantic than it sounds." She laughed, "Well, I hope so." Everyone except Fang was walking with us. I laughed. "We had a very interesting night…" I then mumbled, "And morning." But, I forget that we have super hearing…"Morning!" Nudge, Angel, Iggy, and Gazzy all said at once. "It isn't like it sounds…" I started to explain. "Well, if you two got it _on_ then it is like it sounds!" Iggy said…a little too loud. "What happened?" Annie said coming out of her office. "Thanks Ig." I said under my breath. I started to explain, "Fang was evicted from his apartment so he broke into my house and stayed the night last night after I went to sleep. I woke up this morning and pretty much peed myself, then made him get out and ask me nicely to stay. I wasn't going to let him stay, but his eyes. He looked at me with those dark eyes that make my knees weak and my stomach turn. He looked at me with the eyes that make my heart thud and—"MAX!" Angel said, "We get it…you like his eyes." Oh. Whoops. "Sorry, well anyway I gave in and gave him a week to stay. If he isn't on his feet by then, he will be straight out of luck." Annie looked at me, "Are you sure?" Of course I would be sure of that! "Yes."

"Alright, now get to the lab. And Max," She moved in and whispered in my ear, "Top, left drawer. Condoms." Then, she started giggling. "Just a reminder."

"What?" Fang showed up. Everyone turned and gaped at him. "Did I miss something?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG! I AM SO SORRY…so I am just gonna post…**

"Do you want me to order a pizza?" Fang asked as we were walking into the house. "No." I walked into my bedroom and shut the door. He shouted through the door and asked, "Then what do you eat?" I felt like slapping him. "Uh, _food,_" Did he only eat take out? "Like, home cooked?" I pulled on my pajama pants and opened the door. He looked shocked. "Like, ya!" I said being overly cheerfully. He was so close to my face. I could feel his breath. I looked him in the eyes to say something else, but I was caught. I didn't want to move. I was frozen.

He leaned in closer. Wow…I didn't want too…Well, I did, but I… "Come on, I will show you how to cook." He glanced down at his shoes. "Sure." I hurt him. I could see it. "Fang…" He grabbed my hands, looked me in the eyes, and smiled. "Please. It is okay. Do not worry about me." I felt a wave of relief wash over me. "Now, come on. What are we making?" I grinned.

We were sitting around my TV flipping through channels when it happened. My door was busted open. A bunch of men in black suits came in. They picked up Fang and he shouted, "Please, just don't hurt her!" I screamed, "What is happening?" Then, two men grabbed me and held me down to the floor. Another one came after me with a needle. After that, everything seemed to be in slow motion. It came naturally. I swear. I kicked the men off me and knocked them out. The one with the needle backed away, but came after me again. I kicked the needle out of his hands and screamed, "Get out!" Fang shouted, "What are you doing?" To me, yet I ignored him. The rest of the men let go of Fang and ran out. Not before I could say, "And take these apes with you!" Needle man came back and dragged them out.

I went into my bedroom and slammed the door. What just happened?

The next morning, Fang was gone. He left me a note.

_Max, _

_Sorry about last night. I didn't think they would find me. I left. I don't want to put you in that type of danger anymore. _

_Later, _

_Fang_

I slammed the note into the coffee table shattering it into pieces. I was going to ask him! I was going to forgive him! I didn't want him to leave! I grabbed my jacket and headed for HQ. I wasn't going to let him do this without an explanation.

On my way over all I could think about was a day. He was only there for 1 day. And how could I fight like that? I didn't even try. I mean, we have done this stuff in lab simulations, but never in real life!

I ran into HQ. I was late because I stopped to get some coffee. I ran right past the lab and straight to Annie's room. I ran into the room. "He left." She glanced up, "What?" I started in, "Last night, these freak ninjas invaded my apartment. They were after Fang. One tried to drug me, but I fought them off and out of my apartment. This morning I woke up to find him gone. He left me a note saying that he never meant for that to happen and that he was sorry. I was going to forgive him!" She started typing away at her computer, "So, he isn't with you?" I shook my head, "No. Did you not just hear a word I said?" She put her reading glasses down and said, "Max, he didn't show up today. We assumed you two _ditched._"

**Oh, gosh. "What?" She started again, "Fang didn't show up—" ** "**I got that part!"** "**Oh, we thought you ditched…together." ** "**Oh my…NO!" ** "**Okay, well that is not the problem. Obviously, something is wrong. I will have people look into it." ** "**Okay, thanks." She scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Give this to the lab rats. " I sighed, "Okay." I turned to leave, but she stopped me. "Hey," she got up and came over and hugged me, "It is going to be okay." I hugged her back. "Thank you."  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry about not posting..I didn't know where to go with the story so... ANYWAYS...I now hate Fang..I read the new MR book "ANGEL" and I think that he can go to HE**. A lot less fighting in this book..I was sorta disappointed.**

Iggy sighed when I walked through the door, "So you finally decide to show up…must have been a long night?" I shoved on my goggles and handed the note to Dr. White. "Annie told me to give this to you." He glanced over it. He nodded and then concluded, "Okay, Max you are up first. Take your anger and confusion out on the holograms." I nodded, stiffly. I was holding back tears. Fang…he left me. I couldn't believe it.

When I was transported into the field, I saw him. "Fang?" I asked. He just stared at me. "Is that you?" He didn't reply. I went off and punched him. I roundhouse kicked him and screamed, "Why did you leave? Why?" Once he was on the ground, I kicked him and kept at it. "What was so important that you had to leave me? I have been your best friend for years now and you won't even tell me!" I started crying. I didn't even notice when I disappeared from the field. Nudge and Angel ripped off my goggles and just held me. Angel must have read my mind. "Shh, it is going to be okay. He will come back." I heard Angel tell me. "Calm down, Max. Please." Nudge soothed. I laid there crumpled on the floor.

I woke up in the Doctor's Lab. Iggy was sitting beside my bed. "Iggy?" I croaked. "Where is Fang?" I asked. Iggy just looked at me and told me to go back to sleep. I refused, but ended up going to sleep anyway.

When I woke up again, Annie was there. "Hey sweetie…" Annie said as she stroked my hair. "What happened?" Annie looked nervous. "Uh, you had a scene at the lab and they brought you here." Oh yea, the Fang-a-grams. "Why did he do that?" She told me not to worry because she is trying to figure that out. "Why was Iggy here when I last woke up?" She chuckled. "You may find this surprising, but you seem to be well liked around here and Iggy wanted to stay with you. Gazzy was with him for a little while." I laughed. I sighed. "I want to go home." She looked alarmed. "No."

"Why not?" I asked. "You were attacked there and there is more security here. We don't know if they will try to attack again so we are having everyone stay here for a little bit." I gave her a glare. "They were after Fang and he is _gone._" I cringed at the word. "I know. That was the last place they knew Fang was at though." Oh, I guess that makes sense. I still needed to get a few things from home. I asked her if I could go get some stuff from home. "No."

"Why not?"

"Didn't I just explain this?"

"What if everyone went with me? Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and I can stop at our places and grab a few things. If anyone attacks, we should be able to hold them off." She agreed to that, yet she said I would have to wait a day before we could go. "Okay." I agreed and turned the TV on. "Can we order Chinese?"

"Why the hell did you show her Fang?" I heard Annie yelling at Dr. White. "I wanted to see what would happen if she got upset."

"Why?"

"None of the subjects have ever had something like that happen to them. I wanted to test her reaction."

"She is just a _girl!_"

"No she isn't! She is a human hybrid!"

"Is that all you see in her?"

"No, I see bird too."

"Last I checked she was 98% _human_ and only 2% bird!"

"You can't beat the facts! She is different. We have to prepare her and the others for what the world will do to them. Fang leaving was a real world experience!"

"Okay, okay…"

"Can I go now?"

"Yes. But, do not leave the premises."

I heard his footsteps walk down the hall and quickly shut my eyes when the door to my room opened. I was still in bed, but they just moved me to my old room. Nudge had just left when I decided to take a nap. That is when I heard Annie yelling at Dr. White.

"Hey, Max." Annie whispered to me. She shook my shoulder lightly and I pretended to wake up. "Yea?" I asked. "If you want to take everyone, you guys can go get your stuff." I nodded and sat up. "Okay, I will get everyone around."

Iggy was the only one that went with me to my house. Everyone else stayed behind at their house. The sky was beautiful and the air was fresh. I glanced over at him. He actually is pretty awesome. I mean, Fang wouldn't have stayed by my bed side, especially if I just punched his holograms. "Max…" Iggy interrupted my thoughts. "What?" I asked. "Stop staring at me." How could he tell? "I wasn't—"He put his hand up, "Save it." I groaned and made sure I looked straight ahead until we got to my apartment.

As I unlocked my door, I realized that Iggy is the only guy that has been in my apartment (minus Fang). "Feel free to look around. I just am going to grab a few things." Iggy shrugged and said, "Okay…Nice place by the way. It's cozy." I laughed, "You can't see it, so how do you know it cozy?" He smirked, "I have my ways."

I went into my bedroom and threw some clothes in a bag and grabbed some things from the bathroom. I hopped in the shower real quick. 20 minutes later I reappeared in the living room with all my stuff. Iggy was standing in the kitchen with a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong?" He stood up straight and held out a pill bottle. "You tell me." I grabbed the bottle and said, "What is this?" He shook his head, "Max, don't lie to me. If something is wrong, just tell me." I read the bottle. "Where did this come from?" He replied, "I was hungry and was seeing what you had to eat when I found this on the counter behind the toaster." How did I not see this? "Iggy, this isn't mine." He looked confused. "What do you mean?" We were silent. Then he goes, "No, it's not." I chucked the bottle across the room, "God Damn it Fang! Do you have any more secrets we should know about?" Iggy rushed over to me, but ended up tripping on my bags. "Oh, Sorry, I am not used to having a blind person around." I helped him up. He gripped my shoulders. "Max, I have to tell you something very important." I could feel the tears in my eyes. "What?" He stuffed his hands in his pocket. "It's about Fang."


End file.
